Parseltongue
by alaskanbirdfriend
Summary: Something went wrong when Voldemort attacked him as a child. He speaks Parsletongue as his main language, and his writing is all scribbles! What will happen when he enters Hogwarts? What will Snape think of him? What about Dumbledore?
1. Chapter 1 - Discovery

_Parsletongue_

Normal

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. k. Rowling. *Sniff sniff* *Sobs hysterically***

When Harry didn't know how to talk yet, life at the Dursleys was actually, pretty normal. But when Harry had first gotten a single word out of his mouth, it sounded inhuman, and most definitely **not** normal. Aunt Petunia stared and him and took Dudley away while Uncle Vernon slapped him in the face. Harry learned not to say anything after that.

"WAKE UP!" Aunt Petunia screeched through the cupboard. Harry instinctively got up and slammed his forehead into the bottom of the stairs. "It's Dudley's Birthday today so you better be ready!" Harry groaned. Of course. How could he have forgotten. He opened his cupboard door, letting the cool air in. He walked up to the oven and picked up the frying pan. "And don't you **dare** burn the bacon!" Harry nodded mutely. Of course he wouldn't. Not on Dudley's **special** day. Then he realized a noise had escaped his mouth and he had spoken out loud. Aunt Petunia glared at him and aimed a blow at him with her soapy dish. Harry ducked just in time. "Go weed the garden, then you'll get food!" Aunt Petunia told him, "Go!" Harry ran for his life. He began plucking at the weeds as quickly as he could. He had to move a branch to get to one.

 _Sssstupid human! Right when I was going to sleep!_ A snake slithered out of the bush, ready to attack.

Harry was shocked. _Excuse me?_ He whispered.

 _You sssspeak the language?_ The snake stopped and tilted his head.

 _What do you mean I speak the language? You're the one talking!_ Harry whispered back to the snake.

 _You don't know what I'm talking about, young ssspeaker? Lisssten to yourssself!_

This time Harry listened as he talked. He could notice a soft hiss at the end of every sentence he spoke. _But why can speak your language? Can others do it too?_

 _I do not know, child. But I do know thissss. You ssssee thingsssss the way normal people ssssee thingssss. But you are different. If you look closssse enough, then you will ssssee thingssss the way they truly are. I have to go now, your guardiansssss are coming._ Then the snake turned around and crept back into the bushes.

"You, boy! Are you done?" Aunt Petunia came over and started to slap him. Harry picked out the last weed.

"Stop." Aunt Petunia froze, shocked. "I have finished." Harry got up and walked into the house. He did not like the forced English, but that was the only way to communicate. Harry ran up the stairs and thought about what the snake in the garden had said. _If you look closssse enough, then you will ssssee thingssss the way they truly are._ Harry went back downstairs into his cupboard, turning that over and over again in his head until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wonder

_Parsletongue_

Normal

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling *Now sitting in a corner and sobbing***

The next day, the Dursleys were back to normal after their freak out yesterday from Harry talking. They watched him warily, but still told him what chores to do.

"Boy, go outside and mow the lawn! Then you can come inside!" Aunt Petunia always avoided calling Harry by his real name because it reminded her of her sister. Harry walked out the door, still wondering if he would see the snake again. He got out the lawn mower, but just sat there, waiting for the snake to come again. Then a green head poked out from under the hedge.

 _Sssssspeaker! You have come back!_ The snake exclaimed.

 _Obviously. You're the only one I can talk to._

 _You are not aloud to sssspeak? Nonsssssenssse! An outrage! Desssspicable!_ After the snake let out his anger, Harry asked him a question.

 _What did you mean, yesterday, about how if I look close enough, I will see things the way they truly are? What does that mean?_

 _Mmmm...you haven't figured that out yet, young- what issss your name?_ The snake looked at him.

 _Harry. My name is Harry._

 _Well, Harry, my name issss-_ The snake let out a series of hisses very quickly- _or you can call me Sssseth. But, what I mean, assss I wasssss ssssaying before, you sssshould know what you are dealing with._ The snake grinned.

 _Well, what do you mean? Like, fighting or something? Or everything is actually a dream?_

 _No, no no! Of coursssse not! You're a wizard, Harry. And the world issss filled with them, and_ magic!

Harry was stunned. _M-m-m-magic? No. I couldn't be a wizard, I'm as normal as a-_ he was cut off.

 _Muggle._

 _What? What's a_ muggle _?_

 _People with not a drop of magical blood in their veins. Like the onessss you live with, in there. And, if your normal, how are you sssspeaking to me?_ The snake mused. Then the snake looked suddenly surprised. _My, my! I haven't answered your quesssstion! Now, what you have to do, isssss take one of thosssse reflective thingssss that they have-_ Now it was Harry's turn to interrupt.

 _Mirror._

 _Yessss, yessss, a mirror. Jusssst look in it and concentrate. Then you will ssssee. I musssst go! They are coming back to check! Goodbye!_ Then the snake slithered back into the darkness.

"Boy! Come inside! This time you get a meal for doing the lawn! But if you take so long again next time, you won't get any!" Uncle Vernon bellowed from the kitchen. "What are you doing, get inside! Stop standing there!" Harry looked up at him. He forced the English out of his mouth.

"Okay, I will come. I will not be late next time." Then he walked through the door, leaving his shocked and angry uncle at the door.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Letter

_Parseltongue_

Normal

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. *has decided to go in the attic and bawl her eyes out***

That night, Harry snuck up to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Seth had said _concentrate._ And he really did. He squinted, he tried blinking a lot, looking sideways, and then he just ended up staring at himself. All he saw was his untidy black hair, his glasses, and his green eyes. He looked until he felt like his brain would snap. Until something _did_ snap. It was just a small _pop_. But that was enough. He shook his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But it was real enough. His whole body was encased by this green, floating mist, hovering around him. But there was also a small bit of red and black mixed in with it. But he could feel, that if it was taken away, he would lose part of who he was, because it was part of him. That he would _die_ without it. He looked at the spiders in the corner of the bathroom and saw that, they too, had small purple rings surrounding them too. He didn't need to guess, really, what this was. He already knew. It was his _power._ He had so many questions for Seth, but they had to wait. He had to get some sleep.

In the morning, he tried testing out his newfound power. At first, it was slow. But when his uncle sent him outside again to do more weeding, he got a lot more help from Seth.

 _Good! Now try to pull the twig off that branch! Let'ssss ssssee how well you can do that!_ Harry used his mind to bend the power, to twist it to his will, to get the twig off. It whirled around the twig, and snapped it off in a matter of seconds.

 _I want to do more! Can I try with bigger things? Like mowing the lawn for instance?_

 _Sssspeaker, are you ssssure? It could drain you tremendousssssly! You musssst be careful!_

 _Fine, I'll be as careful as possible!_ Harry forced it to move the lawn mover across the yard. He soon learned that he could control the Dursleys too, for they now ignored him. They never noticed Seth going around the house or in and out the door. Harry had went to school, but it was no use. The teachers were always complaining that Harry wrote in scribbles that no one could understand. Harry practiced it though, so if anyone wrote to the Dursleys, he could easily write back. Harry had Seth on his arm at almost all times now.

 _Ssspeaker, you are ready. But you cannot venture out into the world yet. You musssst wait for ssssomething._ Harry had no clue what the "something" Seth was talking about was, but Seth was his mentor, so he guessed that Seth was right. On his 11th birthday, he found out was he had been waiting for. He had been waiting for a letter.

 **Hey guys, I know my chapters are kind of short, but I still hope you like them, and you get enough information from them. Review and tell me something that you want to happen next! What should happen when he gets his letter?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Acceptance

_Parseltongue_

Normal

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling *has decided to steal the copyrights***

Harry had been talking to Seth when it had come. The window had been open, and a tawny gray owl had swooped in, carrying a piece of yellow parchment. Seth had seemingly tried to smile as he watched it come in. The dropped down onto his knee from the arm of the chair, and gave him his letter. It cast a wary glance at Seth, then flew away.

 _Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!_ Harry grabbed the envelope and opened the top. It said,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ Dear Mr/Ms. [Surname], We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

Harry knew what this meant, of course, so he wrote a letter back,

I will attend, but I do not know where to get my things.

Harry James Potter

He was about to send it back, but then he noticed it said, _we await your owl._ What did that mean? He chose to send it back to where the power came from, he could feel it still lingering on the envelope like a scent. He concentrated and then there was a small _pop_ , and then it was gone.


	5. Chapter 5- Snape

_Parseltongue_

Normal

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling *creeps into house, snatches copyrights, alarms go off, gotta go guys, see you next time!***

Snape walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster, you called me?" He questioned.

"Yes, Severus. You see, Harry has just sent me his letter." Dumbledore picked up an envelope from his desk.

"And?" Snape stood there, waiting for an explanation.

"But he does not know where to get his things. I want you to accompany him to Diagon Alley to buy his things." Snape's calm demeanor twisted into a scowl.

"You want _me_ to take _potter_ to Diagon Alley?" Snape said.

"You know Lily would want him safe. Severus, please." Dumbledore knew that by saying that Snape would have no choice, but it was true. Lily would want him safe.

"Fine" Snape almost growled.

The door rang one day while Harry was making breakfast. _Who could that be?_ He thought. He set everything down with a wave of his hand, then went to go to open the door. A man with power, he could see that, for it was a shimmering black surrounding him, was standing at his door.

 _Seth, go hide!_ Harry whispered. Seth slithered up the stairs.

"Who are you?" Harry looked at him. Harry, again, had to force the English out of his mouth.

"I'm Professor Snape, and I was told to take you to buy your things." Harry noticed that there was a sour tone to the end of his sentence.

Snape noticed that the English that came from the boy's mouth sounded forced, like that was not his native tongue.

"Prove it" Harry said.

"Excuse me? Prove what?" Snape glared at him, but the boy only seemed... _amused_.

"Prove that you're a professor." He said it like it was obvious that was what he meant. Snape rolled his eyes. He took out his wand, said a mental incantation, and set the kitchen on fire. He considered taking away the charm, and burning the house down, but then he waved his wand again, and then all the fire was gone. It left no trace that it was there. The boy nodded and said,

"Why do you use a wand, professor?" He said it like...he could already do magic, but without a wand. Could it be true? No...there's no such thing as that, only with the dark lord it existed.

"So we can perform magic, to cast spells." The boy nodded, once again. _Let's go then, shall we?_ Snape thought. "Let's leave. We'll buy your things in Diagon Alley."


	6. Authors note

Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the really short chapters, but I'm sort of in a rush when ever I type them. I am so so so sorry but that's all I can do.


	7. Chapter 7 - Diagon Alley

_Parseltongue_

Normal

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling *struggles, trying to get away from police, still secretly has the copyrights, but now police have shoved her in a cell for people who want to steal copyrights, then she takes the copyrights out and cackles madly***

Snape and Harry had just entered Diagon Alley. Harry took a look around. There were many people, surrounded by a mist of color, their power. Harry gazed around in wonder, but was careful not to show it on his face.

"Professor, I would like to shop on my own." Now Harry had gotten quite good at speaking English without it sounding like it was forced. Snape nodded tightly. It seemed like the professor loathed him, but Harry brushed it off. He had things to buy and more important things to focus on.

"Your money will be in the bank, Gringotts. Ask for your name, and they will take you to your vault." Snape added. Then he turned around and swiftly walked away.

 _Oh, that would be fine, I would love to get away from you!_ Snape thought once the boy had said that he wanted to shop alone. But Dumbledore had wanted him to watch the boy, to make sure he stayed safe. He watched the boy go into shops, and come back out with bags of things for school. _He sure has a lot of books...about dark magic? That can't be right? And snakes? This is getting weirder and weirder._ Snape decided to come out from his corner since the boy looked like he was done getting his things.

Harry had gotten everything on his list for his school, Hogwarts, and wanted to take a look around. He saw wisps of pitch black mist, curling out of a street named "Knockturn Alley".

 _I want that power..._ Harry whispered. He heard footsteps behind him. It was the professor!

"Boy, what did you just say?" Snapes voice sounded strangled. He shook Harry's shoulder. Then he realized that he had spoken in parseltongue, not English. But why did he seem so frightened?

"I didn't say anything..." Snape looked at him warily.

"Okay..." Snape said slowly.

Snape had definitely heard something inhuman coming from the boy's lips. But something was weird. It sounded as if the language was his native tongue, as if he was born into it. But that wasn't the thing that scared Snape the most. For a second, he thought the Dark Lord had spoken. _That's_ what had frightened him so much.

"Boy, what did you just say?" Snape asked him hurriedly.

"I didn't say anything..." Again, it sounded like it was forced. But Snape could hear he was lying, even though he decided not to argue with him more. He decided to tell Dumbledore about what had happened today.


	8. Chapter 8 - Sorting

_Parseltongue_

Normal

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling *sitting in jail, with the copyrights, police sees me with it, he takes it away, she screams, NOOOOOO!***

As Dumbledore watched the first years file through the door of the main entrance, he quickly looked for Harry. Dumbledore knew, of course, that he had gotten his letter, but he just wanted to make sure that he was okay. Snape had told him about the parseltongue incident, but that was no matter. But the boy had asked to shop alone...a similar case with tom rid- Dumbledore had to stop thinking bad things. He knew how the parseltongue happened, but there wasn't a way to get rid of it without Harry dying, and he was sure that the wizarding world would not appreciate that. The hat sang its song for this year then fell quiet. Professor McGonagall started calling out the names.

"Abbot, Hannah!" She looked up from the line and ran to the hat. The hat sat on her head for about two seconds then called out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Finally, Dumbledore caught Harry's eye and Dumbledore smiled kindly at him. But Harry didn't smile back. Instead, his face just remained cold and expressionless. Dumbledore knitted his brows. He had meant for Harry to be kind and loving, not cold and stiff. His gaze rested on Harry for another second, who just looked coldly back at him, then he looked at the people who were getting sorted. Dumbledore had this uncomfortable sense of déjà vu. He would deal with Harry later.

As Harry entered the hall, he could tell that there were absolutely no muggles here. These were his kind, wizards and witches. All of them were surrounded by different shades, but none of them were like Harry's power. They were all one solid color. He looked up at the main table, at the front. Then he saw man with a dark purple turban on his head. In the front of the man, there was a shimmering green, but in the back of the man, there was a deep black, mixed in with his green. He was just like Harry! He did not wish to find out what it meant right now, so he looked at the sorting hat. Everyone was clapping, so obviously the hat had done something, because they were also looking at the hat. A female professor called out the names.

"Abbot, Hannah!" Harry watched a girl come out from the back of the line and sit on the stool. The professor placed the hat on her head. The rip on the brim of the hat opened and called out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Harry looked up at the head table once again. There was an old man in the middle, who he assumed was Albus Dumbledore, smiling kindly at him.

 _Seth, come out!_ Seth slithered out of Harry's sleeve.

 _Yessss?_

 _I just want to tell you something, you see these people?_

 _Yessss, I do, Harry. What about them?_

 _I just don't want you to bite them unless I tell you to, okay?_

 _Of courssssse, sssspeaker!_ Then Seth slithered back up Harry's arm. This conversation had only lasted a matter of seconds. He could still see that the man with the long beard was still gazing down at him, smiling. _What are you looking at, old man,_ he thought, _go look somewhere else!_ Harry looked at him with a cold stare. Finally, the annoying old man looked warily at him, then looked at the other kids getting sorted. Then, Harry's name was called.

"Potter, Harry!" Harry walked stiffly up the stairs to the stool where the hat was. The professor placed the hat on his head, and the conversation began.


	9. Chapter 9 - His New Home

_Parseltongue and thoughts_

Normal

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling *has now kicked away bars from jail cell, sees the police that has copyrights, snatches them, and rushed out the door, hears alarms in the distance, see you next time!***

Harry could already feel the power radiating off the hat. He could tell what the hat was meant for.

 _Hello, I'm guessing you can read my mind?_

 _My, my! Aren't you a special one? I had the same exact case just about 50 years ago!_

 _What do you mean, special? Do you mean the parseltongue?_

 _So, you already know what you can speak? I can tell you are going to be a smart one, just like that other girl, Hermione!_

 _Which house are you going to sort me into?_

 _Well, let's see, you definitely have a want for power, perhaps Slytherin? No, a bit loyal, but not enough for Hufflepuff...what about Gryffindor...very brave, I can tell you that, oh, but your very smart! A lust for knowledge, it is! Then it's...RAVENCLAW!_ That hat shouted out the last word, announcing Harry's house. The whole Ravenclaw hours lit up with a deafening roar. Everybody was yelling, "We got Potter!". Harry snorted and sat down in his seat.

Dumbledore got a bit worried when Harry got sorted into Ravenclaw. Sure, it was a great house, but it was full of light and dark wizards, while Gryffindor had all light wizards. He would definitely have to keep a watch on Harry after this.

"Albus, what's wrong?" Professor McGonagall said. She seemed to notice the faint crease between Dumbledore's eyebrows.

"Nothing, Minerva, I'm fine." Dumbledore lied.

"Okay..." She said hesitantly. Then she went back to trying to get all the students attention. Dumbledore talked about not visiting the forbidden forest, and not following the rules will get you detention. Dumbledore went through the this every year, but it seemed this year, he was more nervous that usual.

"Now, eat!" He waved his hands and food appeared for everyone. He could hear the cries of astonishment from the first years and the cheers from the older kids. He sat down, ready to eat, but for some reason, he wasn't hungry.

Harry had never eaten or seen so much food in his entire life! The Dursleys would have to spend their entire savings to afford this much food! He dug in eating as much as he could until he was full. His house ghost, Helena Ravenclaw, or the Gray Lady, floated around talking to the other ghosts.

"Hey, where are you from?" A boy said cheerfully. Harry looked up.

"Is that any of your business?" Harry growled. The boy looked shocked.

"N-no, I just wanted to kn-" He stuttered.

"Then don't ask." The feast had just finished, so Harry grabbed his things and walked over the Ravenclaw tower. _Is everyone here that annoying?_ He hissed to himself.


	10. Chapter 10 - Trying To Study

_Parseltongue_

Normal

 **Disclaimer: everything belongs to J. K. Rowling *Police has caught up to her, she struggles, police takes away copyrights, she tries to delete disclaimer***

Harry woke up in the morning early. He looked around in his luggage for Seth.

 _Seth, where are you?_ He slithered out of Harry's socks.

 _I wassss in thisss cave of cloth. It wasss very cold during the night._

 _Sorry, Seth! I didn't mean to ignore you like that!_ He let Seth slither up his arm again. _I don't know if your aloud to come to class with me, though._

 _That boy on the train, the one who kept annoying you had a toad though. I am better than a toad. If hissss toad can come, than I am aloud to come._ Harry smiled.

 _Now I see why all the other snakes in the garden said you were a troublemaker. Fine, come on._ Harry got dressed quickly, excited for his first class. He soon found out however, that it was extremely boring if you already knew all the answers. He did get a lot of points for Ravenclaw, which Harry thought was a bit stupid, but he got extra homework. His teacher could tell that he had no interest, so he gave Harry a bit harder material. Harry walked to the library to go do his homework there. He met the annoying person with the toad, Harry thought his name was Naville Largebottom. Yes, that sounded correct! He sat down next to Harry.

"Did you know that there's a plant called gillyweed that can help you breathe underwater? It's so cool!" Naville exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes. _Yes, I did know that. Now please go away, you're really annoying me._ Harry thought. Naville stayed.

"Can I study here in peace, or is that not the rule?" Harry growled. Naville looked hurt. So what? He didn't care about the boy's feelings! He opened his mouth, but then closed it again and walked away. Harry snorted. _Thank you! You're the nicest person on Earth! Thank you so much for annoying me! You are wonderful!_ He sighed and continued with his homework.

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry there chapters are so short! I feel really guilty! I'm so sorry!**


	11. Another Authors Note

Hey Guys, this story is going to be on hold, for like, about a week, because I'm going camping, and there's no wifi, so I can't post chapters. I'm so so sorry, and I really like writing this story for you guys. I hope you understand! You rock!


	12. Chapter 12 - A Letter

_Parseltongue_

Normal

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling *sits in a forest at night, sighs happily while petting copyrights, meanwhile, breaking news, J. K. Rowling has lost copyrights, Harry Potter fandom is in a rush to write stories***

Harry was showing Seth his homework when Naville Largebottom crept in.

 _Are thosssse numbersssss are lettersssss, Ssssspeaker?_ Seth wondered.

 _Well, the ones that are bunched together are letters and the ones that are not, they are numbers. The letters together make words, though._

 _Interessssting...Sssspeaker, watch out! No one mussst know you can sssspeak!_ Seth panicked, slithering up Harry's arm. It turned out that Naville had been coming in the room, trying to see what Harry was doing. Harry whipped around.

"What. Are. You. Looking. At." He spoke in a deadly whisper. Naville seemed to be terrified. Good. Then he should have gotten the silent message to _go away._

"Harry-I didn't mean-I just have a message for you!" Naville stammered. He dropped the letter and ran out of the library. Harry sighed and picked up the envelope. It read,

Dear Mister Potter,

On the evening of September 21, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office.

Signed,

Professor McGonagall

Seth slithered out and read it perfectly. In parseltongue, of course.

 _I didn't know you were such a quick learner!_ Harry said, surprised.

 _Well, I really wanted to learn, didn't I?_

 _Of course, you did. Now, let's get some sleep._ Harry smiled. Seth was the best snake he could ever have.


	13. Chapter 13 - Dumbledore's Office

_Parseltongue_

Normal

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling *More breaking news, country searching frantically for copyrights to set the Harry Potter fandom back in order, Harry Potter fans protest outside J. K. Rowlings house, she wakes up, hears people storming forest for thief, runs away***

A week later, on September 21, in the evening, Harry ventured out to go see Professor Dumbledore. He wanted to see what the stupid old man was up to, then go back to sleep. He had no clue why he would have this meeting, but from his studies, he knew the old man could understand parseltongue. He couldn't speak it, but he could figure out what someone was saying.

 _You know what I told you, Seth, stay under my sleeve! He must not know you are with me!_

Seth seemed to roll his eyes. _Harry, you think I would be that sssstupid to sssshow myssssself to one of the mossst powerful wizardsss of all time? Never!_

 _Seth...did you stay up the whole night reading?_ Harry looked down at Seth, raising one eyebrow.

 _Heh...heh...heh..of courssse not!_ Seth took a sudden interest in the wall.

 _You sneaky snake! You should have gotten some rest! But, still, I won't blame you. Knowledge is a real power, never forget that._ Harry smiled at Seth.

 _You are not...mad at me? Ssspeaker, I have noticed that I am the only...persssson...you ssssmile at. Issss anything wrong?_

Harry suddenly noticed a bit of power creeping down, listening to their conversation. He stopped himself before his rage could explode and put up a defence wall. _Now who's eavesdropping, old man,_ he thought. Then he answered Seth's question. No, _Seth, of course not. It's just...you are the only one that understands me here- oh wait, here's the stupid password entrance._ Harry glanced up and used the power he had, to easily open the gate. _Stupid old man,_ he muttered.

Dumbledore was extremely nervous. Not only was the boy in Ravenclaw, but he could speak parseltongue as well! He was known to scare the other students out of their wits, and- suddenly, he heard a faint hissing down the hall. He waved his wand to make it a bit louder. He quickly translated in his head.

 _Ssspeaker, I have noticed that I am the only-_ a pause - _person-_ another pause - _you smile at. Issss anything wrong?_

A long pause. The voices were muted after that as if someone knew he was listening in to their conversation. That just made Dumbledore more nervous. Then he heard the footsteps coming closer up the stairs. He rushed to his desk, straightened his glasses, and sat still as the door creaked open.


	14. Chapter 14 - Dark Magic

_Parseltongue_

Normal

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling *she feels guilty for stealing copyrights, walks slowly to J. K. Rowlings house, puts copyrights in mail slot, walks away, sad*** (WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS)

Harry walked into the office. Nothing seemed apart from the ordinary. In this school, of course. But he had no interest in having a boring chat with a stupid old man. Harry sat down in a chair facing him.

"Harry, it seems that we have some things to talk about." The old man looked at him. Harry folded his arms.

"Yes, I understand that you may not feel that way, but it is our job to take care of the children in this school." The old man sat up. "It seems you have set your snake, on people, to attack them." Harry snorted. This was a school, right? And when people bother you so you can't work, there is no point in working. So you punish people. Simple. "Harry, we can't have you hurting people in this school.

"Harry, we can't have you hurting people in this school. Otherwise, you'll be expelled. And we don't want that to happen to you. Please try to understand that." Harry pursed his lips.

 _Fine,_ he muttered. The old man was shocked. Well, he could understand parseltongue, right?

Dumbledore widened his eyes in shock. But it was to be expected. Harry was obviously a Horcrux. He could speak parseltongue.

"Good..." Dumbledore said slowly. "Then we shall continue. Now, with the matter of you using dark magic."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 15 - Honesty

"Now, with the matter of you using Dark Magic."

This was the only thing that had shocked Harry in years. No one had known about that, except for Seth.

Dumbledore could see Harry freeze at those words. His eyebrows knit together.

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes flashed bright green and his pupils became slits.

 _Why have you been spying on me? How do you know that?_ He hissed.

Dumbledore sighed. He knew it would come to this. He put his head in his hands.

"Harry. We have to watch out for each and every student. We have to make sure they're safe."

Harry snorted.

 _Like when you left me for_ _ **dead**_ _on my aunt's doorstep? Like when you made sure I was_ _ **safe**_ _when they beat me up for_ _ **talking**_ _? I had no friends! I thought, just maybe, I could fit in, somehow, if I found a friend. But I never got one, did I? Not until Seth came along. Seth respected me, I respected Seth. We are_ _ **friends**_ _._ Harry yelled, shaking with tears. _I_ _ **never**_ _had a family because of you!_

Dumbledore sat there, shocked.

"You know...that I left you there? You knew it was me?" He sat, frozen.

 _Of_ _ **course**_ _, I knew it was you! Your power sits there, at the doorstep, with such a_ _ **stink**_ _that I could never get rid of. It reminded me of the torture I had to go through. If I spoke, I got punched in the face! Do you know how that feels? To be hated, to be looked down upon, by your own_ _ **family**_ _!_ Tears were streaming down Harry's face now, and he was trembling. _**You**_ _cursed me to that life! And for that?_ His voice was shaking. _For that, I_ _ **hate**_ _you._

 _For that, Dumbledore, I_ _ **hate**_ _you._


	16. Chapter 16 - Explanation

Dumbledore could still hear those words echoing out of Harry's mouth. This could have gone so differently. Harry could have learned a different lesson. But instead, he learned one of hate.

"Harry…" He swallowed, slowly. "Harry, I am truly sorry."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You are not lying."

Under the dull wave of pain and sorrow, Dumbledore felt confusion.

"No parseltongue, Harry?"

Harry let out a shaky breath.

"I wanted to be...accepted. I could see that it wouldn't be... _what's the word_...possible. So I changed. Stopped forcing myself." He switched back to parseltongue. " _I let myself use the power I could see._ "

Now Dumbledore's confusion grew.

"The power you could see? What do you mean?"

Harry struggled to explain.

" _They are like...colors. Different for everybody._ " He made hand gestures to accompany his interpretation. Seth crawled out of Harry's sleeve to reveal himself.

" _Show him. You, yourssself have enough power. Do it._ "

Dumbledore was not shocked that Harry had carried a snake around. When Harry mentioned Seth, he had assumed it was a snake.

Harry looked uncertain, but he lifted up his hand from his side and waved it.

Then Dumbledore could see it all.


	17. Chapter 17 - Power

There were waves of light everywhere. It was streaming throughout the room, mostly the color of the one surrounding him, but there were also others, ones that were fading.

" _This is magic. Or at least, how I see it._ "

Harry could see that Dumbledore was looking at him in shock. Was he mad? Would he not be accepted again? What would happen-

"Harry...this...this is amazing. How…?"

Harry's expression changed into one of wonder.

" _You are...not mad? That I can do this?_ "

Dumbledore frowned.

"Why would I be mad?"

Harry's face tightened.

" _Look at my power. Look at the color._ "

Dumbledore looked at Harry. It was mostly green, yet if you looked closely, there was a bit of black and red. It wasn't natural. It was the color of a dark wizard.

"Voldemort…" he whispered.


	18. Chapter 18 - Horcrux

Harry flinched at the name. He had read all about the dark wizard's history. He knew Voldemort had killed his parents and had tried to kill him, but failed. He turned to leave, to hide.

"Harry...do you know what a Horcrux is?"

Harry turned towards Dumbledore. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

" _No. I don't believe they are in any of the books in the library. I have never heard that word before."_

"And there is a reason for that. It is extremely dangerous, and I am telling you this in the trust that you will not go run off and do it." Dumbledore looked at Harry, still seeing the swirling light everywhere.

Harry figured out what he meant. " _What, you think, just because I have a piece of Voldemort inside me, I might go and do something he did?_ "

Dumbledore sighed and looked down. "Maybe. It's always possible. I have never seen a human-"

Dumbledore stopped speaking, looking on edge.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

" _A human_ what?"

"A Horcrux."

" _What, exactly,_ is _a Horcrux?"_

"A piece of someone else's soul. This means you have a piece of Voldemort's soul, inside you."


End file.
